


stress releif

by Casual_sabotage



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Age Regression, Artist Dallon Weekes, Daddy Brendon Urie, Dom Brendon Urie, Headspace, M/M, Pet Names, Regression, age regression and ddlg are different, little dallon weekes, not Dd/lb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casual_sabotage/pseuds/Casual_sabotage
Summary: art student Dallon is having a stressful time trying to finish projects and needs help trying to de-stress before he cracks under the pressure.





	stress releif

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering if I should make this a whole series or not? if you guys like it and would like to see a full sries please let me know in the comments! sorry for the spelling mistakes and if it is bad, this is my first fic ive done n a long while  
> \- mitch :)

Dallon sighed and stared at the blank canvas sitting in-front of him. His mind was racing trying to think of unique ideas that he could put down on the canvas in-front of him.  
He had nothing.  
He had tired different media's, thinking maybe pencil wasn't his thing at the moment. But at that moment nothing seemed to be his 'thing'. His brain was just... blank. More blank than the white of the canvas looking almost mockingly back at him.  
A soft groan fell from his lips as he let his head hang forward, solemnly admitting his defeat.  
He had been sat in this same position from 7 am, till now, it was 5pm, only moving for toilet brakes, taking a quick shower or casually surfing his phone to stop him from ripping his hair out, but his phone had died four hours ago and his patience was wearing thin. He had went through three different pieces of work from they four hours alone, one almost finished, two barely even started before he discarded them and started again.  
None of them were good enough. He needed to do better.

Dallon felt tears of frustration well in his eyes and a scratching sensation at the back of his throat as he tried to hold back sobs. He was so defeated, all he wanted was this damn project finished.

“is that too much to fucking ask” he choked out, voice quivering.  
All his emotions crashed down at once, one choked sob turned into many and fat tears rolled down his cheeks and he let all of his anger out.  
Dallon grabbed the canvas and threw it against the ground, and before he could grab his pencil case and throw that too, a strong hand grabbed his wrist and he was turned round swiftly to face the person who done it.  
Brendon.  
His eyes widened and he dropped the case in shock .

“ y-you... weren't supposed to be home until 5” he whimpered out, eyes wide, tears still falling from them. Brendon sighed and took his phone out from his jacket pocket and showed it to him. The lock screen, which had a picture of them on it, also showed that is was 5.26 pm which meant Brendon was probably standing watching his mini melt down or at least 10 minutes before he intervened. Dallons face dropped and he opened his mouth to apologise but Brendon cut him off.  
“ was worried sick about you dallon, i tried to phone you and you wouldn't pick up, of course now I know why.  
Also what did I instruct you do before i came back, hmm?” brendons voice was calm but had a soft hint of dominance laced through it, which made dallon shiver.  
Brendon indeed did leave instructions before he left.  
Simple ones that wouldnt overwhelm dallon too much if he happened to fall into his headspace during the day.

“uhh, you... you told me to shower, which I did.  
You told me to, at least, drink all of the water you left me-” he looked gingerly at the not even quarter drunk two litre bottle of water that sat at his desk.  
“- you told me to eat the food that you left me...” he trailed off not wanting to admit to brendon that he had forgotten to eat, too caught up in his own mind. Brendon just raised his eyebrow at him, urging him to continue, but dallons mind went blank and a fresh wave of tears ran down his face.  
dallon sobbed and shoved his face into brendons neck, seeking comfort in the shorter man. the lingering familiar scent of pine cone, cinnamon and just overall brendon took over his scenses and made him feel lightheaded.

brendon sighed softly before running his hand through dallons hair and another rubbing soothing circles on his back, and muttering some soft prasies into his ear in attempts to help him calm down. brendon hated when dallon put so much pressure on himself, he hated seeing dallon so upset, he never wnted to see those pretty blue eyes filled with any tears other than tears of joy.  
brendon felt dallon mumble someting, his sobbing had quitened down and his tears had mostly dried up. brendon cupped dallons face and gently forced him to lock eyes with him.  
"what is it baby? you feeling better ?" dallon sniffled and nodded, brendon knew from the way dallons shoukders were hunched, and by the way that his movements were slightly slower and more relaxed, that dallon had at some point fallen into his headspace.

"d-daddy" he sniffled and pouted. brendon smiled softly and ran his fingers throught dallons hair, earning a content sigh from him.

"theres my gorgeous little boy" brendon cooed making dallon blush and giggle cutely. his giggle was interupted by the sound of his stomach rumbling, which made dallon giggle even louder, bringing another smile to brendons face, his baby was so cute.

"is my baby boy hungry?" a nodd.

"what does dallon want to eat?" a shrug.

"why doesnt daddy phone in some pizza?" dallons face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically at the mention of his favourite food. brendon copied him and then ruffled his hair.

"daddys going to get changed, do you want to come join pup ?" brendon noticed that dallon wasnt responding to him verbally and realised that he was probably feeling more little than he thought.

"pup, what age are you?" dallon thought for a moment before holding up four fingers. brendon raised his eyebrow and then dallon shyly put down two fingers.  
brendon nods and smirks. 

"okay baby, lets go get changed and then we can watch some star wars and eat loads of pizza! how does that sound my angel?" dallon made a happy noise at the back of his throat, which brendon took as a yes.


End file.
